escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mapas en un espejo
Mapas en un espejo (Maps in a Mirror) es una extensa recopilación de relatos cortos del autor Orson Scott Card. Algunos de esos relatos son embriones de posteriores novelas del autor; una de esas novelas es El juego de Ender (Ender's Game, 1985). La recopilación consta de 5 libros, uno de ellos con el mismo título que la obra completa. Libro 1. El cambiado. Cuentos de espanto The Changed Man: Tales of Dread * Introducción * Euménides en el lavabo del cuarto piso (Eumenides in the Fourth Floor Lavatory) * Finiquito (Quietus) * Ejercicios de respiración profunda (Deep Breathing Exercises) * Criadero de gordos (Fat Farm) * Bajo la tapa (Closing the Timelid) * Juegos de carretera (Freeway Games) * Sepulcro de canciones (A Sepulchre of Songs) * Censura previa (Prior Restraint) * ''El hombre cambiado y el Rey de las Palabras (The Changed Man and the King of Words) * Recuerdos de mi cabeza (Memories of My Head) * Niños perdidos (Lost Boys) * Apostilla Libro 2. Flujo. Cuentos sobre futuros humanos * Introducción * Mil muertes (A Thousand Deaths) * Aplaudid y cantad (Clap Hands and Sing) * Paseaperros (Dogwalker) * Tratamos de actuar como si no fuera así (But We Try Not to Act Like It) * Planeta inhabitable (I Put My Blue Genes On) * Vida de perros (In the Doghouse) * El originista (The Originist) * Apostilla Libro 3. Mapas en un espejo. ''Fábulas y Fantasías * Introducción * Sonata sin acompañamiento (Unaccompanied Sonata) * Un largo viaje para matar a Richard Nixon (A Cross-Country Trip to Kill Richard Nixon) * La salamandra de porcelana (The Porcelain Salamander) * Mujer media (Middle Woman) * El bruto y la bestia (The Bully and the Beast) * La princesa y el oso (The Princess and the Bear) * La magia de la arena (Sandmagic) * El mejor día (The Best Day) * Plaga de mariposas (A Plague of Butterflies) * Los monos creían que todo era jolgorio (The Monkeys Thought 'Twas All in Fun) * Apostilla Libro 4. Milagros crueles. Cuentos sobre la muerte, la esperanza y lo sagrado * Introducción * Dioses mortales (Mortal Gods) * Gracia salvadora (Saving Grace) * Ojo por ojo (Eye for Eye) * El cuento de Santa Amy (St. Amy's Tale) * Carne de rey (Kingsmeat) * Sagrado (Holy) * Apostilla Libro 5. Canciones perdidas. Los cuentos ocultos * Introducción * El juego de Ender (Ender's Game) * El Pájaro Cantor de Mikal (Mikal's Songbird)De este cuento saldría la novela El maestro cantor (Songmaster, 1980). * El aprendiz Alvin y el arado inservible (Prentice Alvin and the No-Good Plow) * Negligencia (Malpractice) * Seguidor (Follower) * Autoestop (Hitching) * Espléndida novela (Damn Fine Novel) * La caja de Billy (Billy's Box) * Una gran noche de hogar (The Best Family Home Evening Ever) * Bicicleta (Bicicleta)El título no es en inglés por desarrollarse la historia en Brasil. * Mamá y papá se están volviendo locos (I Think Mom and Dad Are Going Crazy, Jerry) * Gert Fram (Gert Fram) * Apostilla Notas Categoría:Libros de 1990 Categoría:Libros en inglés Categoría:Libros de Estados Unidos Categoría:Libros de cuentos de ciencia ficción Categoría:Libros de cuentos de fantasía